


Winter Holidays

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hates winter sports. Unfortunately, Jim loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: ski

_Jim, this is ridiculous._

‘Jesus, Seb, you should at least give me a chance to explain before criticising,’ James folded his arms on his chest, ‘You’ve probably never-’

_Actually, I did,_ Sebastian interrupted what was going to be another Jim’s monologue on how much of a spoilsport he was, _I went skiing with my parents twice and it was a nightmare._

It wasn’t the first conversation they had about skiing this winter. Seb didn’t know what sparked James’ sudden interest in this sport, but he wasn’t happy with it. It was enough that they visited the ice rink once a week, he didn’t need to make an idiot of himself in some posh ski resort.

_Besides,_ the blond continued, _you can’t ski, Jim. Why do you want to go skiing, if you can’t ski?_

‘I can learn how to ski,’ Jim stated simply, rocking back and forth on his feet, ‘It’s never too late to learn, right?’

Sebastian sighed; he wasn’t convinced.

‘Come on, Seb, it’s going to be fun! You don’t have to go skiing with me if you don’t want to. You can spend whole day in hot tubs and swimming pools.’

_Yeah,_ the blond rolled his eyes, _I can do the same here, in London._ Jim frowned. _Okay, we can go. But under one condition,_ he added when his friend squeaked with excitement.

‘What is it?’

_We’ll go to this skiing resort of yours only if you agree to go to some nice, warm place in the summer._

‘The place of your choice, of course?’ James sighed.

_Yep,_ Sebastian grinned.

Jim scratched his chin, considering Seb’s offer.

‘Okay,’ he said finally, pouting. ‘You’re terrible, Seb,’ he added.

_Yes, I know,_ Seb’s grin widened.


End file.
